Honeymoon Heat
by Voltage Axe
Summary: As newlyweds, Natsu and Lucy are off on their honeymoon at Akane Resort, where they spend quite a warm, intimate night, with each other. For NaLu Love Fest 2019. Oneshot. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is strongly advised. Read and review!


**Author's Note:** Hello there, everybody! It's actually been almost an entire year, since I last put out a story. However, with this year's NaLu Love Fest happening on Tumblr, I thought it would be a great opportunity for me, not only to contribute to that event…but, to also break the spell of not having released a story for that long. This one-shot you're about to read, was originally planned a couple of years ago, and was meant to be out for that year's Love Fest. As you'll find out in the end notes, however, I had considerable difficulties trying to finish this story, and having it ready for release. For now, 'though…I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Voltage Axe Presents**

_**Honeymoon Heat**_

**(WARNING: Contains graphic sexual descriptions, and strong language. **_**Reader's discretion is advised!**_**)  
**

* * *

Lights of varying colours flashed across the room, painting the walls with bright shapes in differing sizes, scattered in alternating patterns. Thin layers of fog swept around the flickering dance floor, closer to the ground, the floor being taken up by more than a dozen prancing figures. All of it was complemented by the booming sounds of music that emerged through the rattling speakers, the music being a mellow composition that had a funky groove to it, along with string and brass instruments.

A set of emerald irises, lined with hazel, had focused on the whole scene from a short distance away. The pair of eyes scanned the entire area, before they settled onto the shining disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Rays of light bounced off the spinning, multi-faceted sphere, projecting bright spots that spun around the walls.

The emerald eyes then turned around, lowering down, right before the sight of a polished oak counter-top, and a glass filled with alcohol that was held in the hand of their owner—a pink-haired young adult.

A quieted sigh escaped from the dragon-slayer himself, as Natsu Dragneel gazed down at his drink, with a weary, yet ponderous stare.

Sitting alone at the bar, across from the dance floor, Natsu could not help, but reflect back on the events that had brought him here. To think, it had only been one year, since he went out on that Hundred-Year Quest with his guild-mates. It was during that time, when he slowly realized all those feelings he had for the blonde celestial mage who was—almost always—travelling beside him, in their adventures together. He had found out that he was definitely in love with her. Eventually, he reached to that point, where he wanted to express them, in their truest form, towards her. When he finally did, she returned them back, with her own, establishing a new chapter in their relationship with each other.

From that point on, they began to go out on dates, spending more time together. Then came the day, when Natsu proposed to her, on a day when they usually went around town. She became quite ecstatic at his proposal, having been caught off-guard by it, at first. It was only a few months, after they became engaged to each other, that they met one another, at the cathedral's stage. Just about every single guild member invited to their wedding ceremony had cheered them on, the moment they kissed for the first time, as a married couple.

After all the celebrations surrounding the wedding, however, it was time for the two of them to move on to their honeymoon. Exactly a week after the ceremony was held, they were off and away to Akane Beach, spending the first of their few days at the resort over there. Up to this point, they had spent their first day with some sightseeing, having fun at the casino and amusement park, before deciding to stop over at a nightclub.

As Natsu waited for his wife to join him there, looking to his left for a second, he couldn't help but feel about how much has happened since that very fateful day. It had felt very…profound, when it came to him finding a word to describe those experiences. He wondered to himself about what things could have been, had they not met each other for the very first time, or if she wasn't around with him anymore.

'_No.'_ He shook his head with slight, vigorous movements, frowning at the thought.

This really wasn't what he should be thinking about, right now—not even at all. He had already experienced those times when it came to her being close to death, the life of his beloved one that was seemingly going to be taken away in front of his eyes. He swore to himself that he would protect her, as always, and it would forever be that way, especially after their marriage to one another. As much as everybody else was, in the guild, she was the one who spurned him on to keep living and fighting, even in the face of adversity. But she was _so much more_ than that, in his eyes.

Taking another sip of his glass filled with spiced rum, Natsu placed the glass firmly onto the counter-top, only to slump forward with a quiet heave.

It was only a few seconds later, when he felt a hand being gently laid on the top of his back, and he heard a very familiar voice…a cheery, bubbly one that belonged to her.

"_Natsu? Hey, Natsu!_"

The pink-haired dragon-slayer slowly turned his head to the left, and found his eyes widening at his wife standing closely in front of him, a bent arm at her hip.

To say that she was totally drop-dead gorgeous, would be a complete understatement. Complementing her large, chocolate-brown eyes, her layered, golden-yellow locks were brushed back at the sides, the appearance of those locks being similar to the feathers of a bird. Her voluminous locks had shined brightly from the rays of light beaming down upon her, giving an angelic glow around them. Only her fringes at the front had remained the way they were, from before.

Aside from how her hair (at mid-back length) was styled, she wore a stunning, ruby-red dress that was low-cut, with a plunging neckline. It was backless, with the ruffled hem at around knee-height, complete with a self-tie detail, situated right below her chest.

Natsu was stunned by the way she looked, a small gape in his mouth accentuating his reaction. The one-piece dress had perfectly hugged her voluptuous, hourglass frame, leaving a generous amount of cleavage for his eyes to ogle over. In fact, it was so much so, the dragon-slayer had stared at her for more than a few seconds—with said celestial mage eventually taking notice of such.

Lucy Heartfilia blinked at him, eyebrows raised. "_Eh?_ You okay, Natsu?"

Finally snapping right out of it, the pink-haired mage gave a charming grin at her. "Ah, nothing," he rubbed the back of his neck smoothly. "What took you so long?"

"I had to put on some make-up, before I could go," she answered, returning his grin, with a cheeky smile.

Natsu allowed her to take a seat next to him, Lucy sitting on the bar stool closer to her husband.

He turned his attention to her, as soon as she was fully seated. "So, what did you think?"

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him. "About, _what_?"

"About this place," he answered plainly. "Seems like things have changed a lot, around here."

Lucy agreed, looking up. "Yeah, come to think of it," she remarked. "A place like this wasn't around here, when we went before, with Erza, Gray, and Juvia."

Natsu murmured quietly, the side of his face leaning against his hand that was propped up onto the bar counter.

Of course, this wasn't their first time spent on this particular location. He could recall that time, from years ago, when they all travelled there—courtesy of Loke. While they had some fun over there, it had quickly turned south, when they then found themselves on the island where the Tower of Heaven once stood. It was one of those events that he would never forget in his memories, but one he wouldn't want to dwell too much into.

He then directed his focus towards his wife, who was also in deep thought over this event. Her eyes became half-lidded, as they stared into blank space, briefly filled with genuine sorrow.

Lucy's lips creased into a slight frown, as she could also remember that previous time they were there. The only moments she could reminisce from that one event, were when they were abducted and sent to the Tower of Heaven…and, when said tower itself had been obliterated, while Natsu had fought the once-nefarious mage, in Jellal. At that time, she was extraordinarily concerned for her guild-mates, especially the ones who fought the former enemy of Erza's past. It was especially for the man she had gradually come to love, when she saw him become caught up in the tower's destruction.

It hurt her at its worst, not knowing if he had survived from the aftermath. However, it eventually turned out that he would come back from it, along with those who fought in that close battle. And, besides, like all the other unsavoury memories she had in her life, this was one that she would like to move on from—rightfully so.

A small sigh to herself, Lucy shifted her eyes towards her beloved. "You know," the blonde suggested, "as much as I'd like to go back to those times…I think it's better to look forward, instead."

Natsu hummed lightly, with a slight nod of his head, sitting up straight.

Her lips pursed into a feigned, innocent smile, as she became much closer to her husband. "Besides," Lucy softly murmured, leaning against him. "Now that you're here with me…we don't have to worry about all those other things in the past."

The dragon-slayer could feel his body heat up, upon feeling her presence right up against him. His attention locked onto her, Natsu could feel her hand creeping up onto his leg, smoothly running up and down the surface of his flared white trousers. He held back the shivers that dared to escape his lips, as she leaned in even closer towards him, her lips being dangerously close to his ear.

"Just together, Natsu," the blonde whispered deliciously into his ear, "we'll both make good memories, from now on."

His body quivered from her touch, the one that drove him into an array of fuzziness through his mind. Natsu then gasped loudly, when he felt his wife's hand slowly made its way to his inner thigh, before it had finally reached in to cup his groin. She moved it around, in circles, a naughty smirk to herself, when she felt him harden through the trousers.

The pink-haired male panted faintly, before a low growl rumbled from the back of his throat, feeling his wife's ministrations imposed on him. His grip on the glass of rum had tightened, fingers starting to tremble more intensely.

Lucy stifled a playful chuckle to her own, as she purred into his ear. "_Mmmm…you and me, Natsu…together…_"

With one eye open, and his eyebrows twitching, the dragon-slayer cursed in his thoughts. _'Damn it!'_

The way she appeared before him, the way she advanced towards him, and that sweet aroma of hers picked up by him—everything about her…he just wanted to take her, here and now; ravage her, 'til she couldn't walk properly, the morning after!

It was only that he quickly snapped to his senses, he realized that he wanted to save it for later, when they would get to their honeymoon suite.

_But, for now…_

Gathering his nerves, Natsu flashed a loving gaze at her, successfully getting her to stop her ministrations—and make her heart beat faster.

"You know," he slowly spoke, in a low, guttural tone, "you've gotten me all fired up, Lucy." A tiny smirk formed on his lips, as he could observe the burning redness on her cheeks intensify. "I love that." Cracking a small grin, Natsu then turned his head back towards the occupants of the dance floor. "But, before we take it elsewhere…how 'bout we go for a little tango?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows inquisitively at him, turning her eyes to exactly where he was seeing. "You mean…right over _there_?"

He stifled a small chuckle. "Why not?"

Right when his beautiful, blonde wife was about to respond, Natsu took her by the hand, as he moved towards that area of the nightclub.

Lucy squealed, having been caught off-guard by him. "_Natsu! Hey, wait!_"

She was then caught by surprise again, when her eyes suddenly came across his, closely in front of her. Both of them found themselves in the middle of the glowing grid, being that of the dance floor.

Not long after the current song over the speakers had ended, another one came to replace it. Unlike the previous tune that played moments ago, this one was rather faster-paced. It had a smooth melody that made both dragon-slayer and celestial mage begin shuffling to the beat. The song carried the same funky rhythm to it, with its four-note riff, and the composition featuring horns, bells, and strings…but, its tone was different.

It was as if it had fit the way their relationship was, at the moment, with a highly romantic theme of its own.

"_I want your love_," the vocals sounded out through the speakers, "_I want…your love_."

Taking both her hands with his, the two of them began to move their feet around, closer to each other's in certain parts of the song.

Dancing, especially with one another, wasn't really new for the both of them. As far as the two could remember, they had already danced with each other, in more than a couple of past instances. Key among them was the one time when they'd learn to dance, for that mission involving the capture of a criminal. Another instance was the time after the Grand Magic Games had ended, and all the participant teams were invited into the banquet, at Mercurius. Even before he got into his hijinks, Natsu had danced with her, but it was a short-lived affair.

Shuffling, and stepping to the beat, the newly-wed couple strutted with such harmony, never losing pace, nor the passion of it all, as they became lost in each other's gazes. Lucy admired how much he had improved, over the years, of his ability to waltz with other people…including her. For one, he didn't step on her feet, much like the first few times when they'd learn how to dance in tandem. To her, it felt like he was a totally different person than the one she knew before—despite having a few traits of his personality that remained, there was the sense that his improved skills had added to his gradually-evolving character.

Looking into his eyes, Lucy held her breath at the sight of them. They were filled with that same ardor, the subtly-flirtatious stare having warmed her heart and soul. And, they were a part of his facial features that the blonde found him to be quite handsome. Laying her fingers softly on his right cheek, she could tell that the scar he suffered from his past fight with Zeref had long been faded, only caressing the velvety skin that fully replaced it.

Natsu's breath stilled, as he felt her hand on his face, and her lovely chocolate-brown eyes meeting his own. His own affectionate gaze narrowed, the pink-haired dragon-slayer thought highly of the blonde female in front of him. What he previously considered those sorts of feelings to be fuzzy and surreptitious, had become more open and clearer, in his renewed state of mind. This was a much profound sensation he experienced with her. It always was. However, it was the one that he'd come to express properly, in intimate terms, for the person he'd care very much for.

Suddenly, the dragon-slayer drew closer toward her; the celestial blonde awaited for what he would do next, a small gape in her mouth, underneath her brightly-gleaming eyes.

"_Lucy_," he whispered to her, sending delightful shudders down her body.

Then, with a small, sneaky grin, Natsu quickly spun around, taking an arm around her waist. A bewildered cry escaped Lucy, as she was able to follow what her husband was doing. Kicking out a shapely leg, her crimson high-heel pointed upward at an angle, the blonde was leaned further back. Her body heaved a bit, Lucy meeting his green irises up close, mind taken aback by such boldness coming from him.

With the song picking up its pace further, Natsu followed up with another twist and spin of his arms and legs, his dance partner corresponding to his moves. This time, the pink-haired gentleman had her leaning closely to him, her right knee touching his left, only the toes planted to the floor.

Lucy's breathing heightened, upon being in such a position, awestruck by her partner's ability to follow through this style of tango. There was no way he learned to do this by himself, and in a short span of time!

'_Maybe he learned it from somebody else, I wonder?'_

Before she could even find out, the blonde exclaimed loudly again, when her husband made the next move.

Locking his fingers around hers firmly, Natsu pulled away just a few inches from her, planting the heels of his feet ground to the floor. It was during the climax of the song, when he spun her around in a clockwise motion, slightly leaned back.

Holding onto his hands tightly, as she could, Lucy found herself angled further down than he was. Her backside became a short distance away from touching the ground's surface, while she also grounded the top piece of her high heels at the same time. Whether it was the blood rushing to her head from all the spinning, or something else, the blonde was dazed at the sight of her pink-haired partner. He had never looked so handsome, _so desirable_, in her eyes. Her face could only beam with such excitement, as she returned his bright smile, with one that was both doting, and star-struck.

Once the song returned to its usual rhythm and pace from its climax, so did too, with the dancing couple. Slowly straight onto their feet completely, Natsu led her closer to him, with a gentle pull of his hand. As they held the hand of one another, the young dragon-slayer softly planted his other hand on her lower back. Likewise, Lucy lowered her free hand onto the broadened shoulder of his white leisure suit.

The married couple shuffling mildly to the remainder of the song, both newlyweds had gazed deeply into each other's eyes again.

His wife could get quite the glimpse at his emerald irises that became a shade darker, filled with intense affection from within. They gleamed brilliantly, from the light that reflected off of them, making his entire facial features stand out more to her.

Her husband observed her eyes the same way she did, in her mind—the dark-brown irises being a bit hazier, with wanton passion exuded from them. Combined with her fresh, citrusy scent that filled his senses even more, Natsu felt a flame stoked up inside him, the heat rising further than before.

A low gasp escaped from Lucy's lips, as Natsu pulled her flush to his body, her chest pressing against his own. The pink-haired dragon-slayer could feel her heart thrumming wildly against her bosom, and a kind of rising heat that was different from her…a certain kind of warmth that he felt, whenever they were intimately close together.

Before he knew it, he felt her hands reach around the back of his head, only to let them surround his neck. The blonde's eyes blinked with that same extravagant passion, before they closed. Head tilted up, Lucy puckered her lips, glossed with the very cherry-red sheen as her heart-shaped earrings were, primed with thrilling anticipation for what she expected this instant.

Only a second went by that she finally felt what she really wanted from him: his own pair of lips pressing against them, overcoming her senses with how warm they felt on her skin. To her, it felt amazing, her breath taken away by this one kiss—all the while, where they remained in a dreamy atmosphere filled with bright, flashing colours, and wispy smoke surrounding them.

As the song eventually played itself out over the speakers, the young couple continued to shuffle around lightly whilst they locked their lips with one another, Natsu holding her around the small of her back.

Pulling away from each other at last, the two of them took their time to catch their breath, especially so with Lucy. Panting irregularly, the blonde celestial mage set her hands onto his shoulders, eyes half-open from the struggle of cracking them wide.

"N-Natsu," she breathed hoarsely.

An audible gasp suddenly escaped her, when she felt his large hands grasp her forearms first, before they held her smaller ones.

His mouth formed an impish grin, a low lilt held back. "We should head over to our room, right now."

Lucy gaped at the boldness of his suggestion, forcing her to hold her breath softly. Before she could even react, however, she found herself moving alongside her husband, as Natsu brought her away from the dance floor by hand. A confused expression painted her countenance, upon setting her eyes on him, but it soon turned to elation, with her lips creasing to a genuine smile.

* * *

The door parted inward with a small creak, light from the hallway seeping into the darkened room.

Both newly-weds simpered ecstatically at each other, as they stepped past the open entryway, Natsu carrying his wife in his arms.

Settling onto her feet, Lucy gently released herself from her endearing husband, and casted her attention to their immediate surroundings. The blonde could barely make out anything in front, with all this darkness around, as she squint her eyes. She slightly jumped, when all the lighting in the room unexpectedly came about, illuminating the entire space at once.

Lashes fluttering, the celestial mage quickly turned to her dragon-slayer spouse, who had just discovered the switches on the wall, having flicked one of them. "Did you do that?"

Natsu blinked back at her. "I did?"

An eyebrow furrowed upward, Lucy resumed her focus back towards the rest of the interior. Her eyes softened in awe at how their whole suite appeared before her.

The ceiling lights gave way to a large living den, in front of the pair. More than a few steps away from them, there was a sofa wide enough for two, maybe three occupants. Past ahead of it was an elegantly-designed glass table. Just after the table, a rounded-square rug of soft, arctic-white fur layered atop the polished, mahogany oak floor. It was wide enough on all sides to reach the two leathered recliners situated near its corners, the recliners flanking both sides of the area. One of the couches was covered with animal print.

All of this was in front of an old-fashioned brick fireplace—the flames having already ignited, automatically—complete with solid pine mantel, fixed against a wall of wooden panels with a porcelain base below them. Off to their left, away from that area, the rounded bed sat above the raised, heart-shaped platform. Hanging high above it was a large, red mirror, the shape of a diamond, mounted to the ceiling above.

Still amazed by how their suite looked, Lucy continued to survey the entire room, from side to side, a gape in her mouth. Natsu watched her, as he hanged his suit onto the nearby rack, leaving him in his white vest, and black shirt.

He flashed a grin at her, kicking off his platform shoes, and placing them against the wall. "What do you think?"

Lucy slowly turned to him, the awestruck expression still remnant in her eyes for a moment. "It's much nicer than I thought it would be," she breathed out, kicking out of her high-heels, and shuffling them aside, as her bare feet stepped onto the mat.

His keen eyes kept on his wife, whose feet made their way onto the beige, wool carpet, before making it across to the oak floor, as she made her way closer to the fireplace.

Her feet planted firmly on the fur rug, the plush feeling of it against her skin, Lucy stood silently, glancing around. She was seemingly lost in the room's interior elegance, and charm.

Laying her sight directly towards the rising flames in the pit, the blonde finally broke her silence, whispering aloud, "This is actually beautiful."

Lucy then heard her husband stifle a chuckle behind her, having closed the distance between them. A sudden rush of air was taken in by her, when his large hands settled at the sides of her waist.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Lucy," he grinned widely, slowly running his hands up and down her sides.

The celestial mage's body quivered at his remark, her face burning from not just the heat that emanated from the fireplace. "_Natsu…_"

She squeaked, when her pink-haired husband nuzzled against the crook of her neck. Making his way up against the side of it, the amorous Dragneel picked up more of the lemon-lime breeze that invaded his nose—intensifying with every intake.

Lucy panted, and gasped, as she had fallen victim to his touch. He had pulled her flush against him, in which she responded by repeatedly grounding her rotund bottom against his groin. Natsu held back a low groan, as he began planting deep kisses against her shoulder, working all the way along her neck. It earned him a few delighted mewls from her. A quiet curse escaped his lips, upon having felt himself harden against his trousers.

"_Ah_…Natsu," she moaned quietly, taking in his ministrations. Without warning, she felt him pull away from her neck, leaving her into a state of confusion. "_Wha—?_"

The celestial blonde then found herself being turned around by him, where her eyes directly fell upon his lustful ones.

His devilish smile widened. "_Come here_."

Before she could even process what happened, his lips suddenly captured hers, at the same time he pulled her closer to him. Lucy could feel herself melt into the kiss, sending her mind into a frenzy. Moans and gasps were shared between the two, as the heated kiss intensified, with their tongues clashing aggressively against one another.

In the midst of their lip-lock, her fingers made their way to the buttons of his vest, skillfully undoing them. With the opened-up vest freed from her husband, she made quick work on his dark shirt, in the same way she did with the other garment.

Parting out from the kiss, both newlyweds caught their breaths, while Natsu shrugged off the shirt that he was wearing. Lucy was silently astonished at how well-built he was, in his current, topless state. She turned around, right as her husband closed in from behind.

The blonde spun her head back to face him, wanton fervor in her eyes. She beckoned him to undress her, with a sultry whisper of "_Please_".

His lips stretched into a wolfish grin. "I was about to do that, anyway."

Both sides of her dress slipped down her arms, unraveling to reveal her bare torso. It was only a matter of time, before the single piece of clothing had fallen to the floor graciously, after its bind was untied by him.

It felt as if she was in one of _those_ movies…but, it wasn't.

_This was actually real. _

Crossing her arms over her uncovered chest, Lucy turned around to face her husband. She then laid her hands onto his shoulders, her lips reaching to make contact with the pulse on his neck. Gasping breaths escaped Natsu, while, unbeknownst to him, the blonde guided him towards the nearest recliner. She kissed, and suckled around his neck, while unbuckling the belt around his waist. Said black belt of leather slid off to the wayside, as she finally brought him to her intended destination.

A surprised gasp escaped him, when he felt her hands on his chest aggressively pushing him down onto the chair. Leaning back onto it, the slightly-dazed Dragneel peered down at his blonde partner, now on her knees before him.

Lucy leaned in further, her head closing in on his nether regions. His panting heightened, as he felt her faint breath down there. Through his pants, she palmed around his groin, feeling him harden greatly with her touch. Looking up at his face, she was more than thrilled at his submissive expression that contorted with undeniable delight.

Seizing the opportunity, the blonde took the zipper of his pants between her teeth, dragging it down ever-so-slowly. Sliding his pants down, along with his boxers underneath them, her face burned at the sight of his erect phallus that shot upright upon being uncovered. Thick, muscular, and at full-mast, her curious eyes kept on it, before she slowly reached out a slightly-trembling hand towards it.

Watching his emerald irises looking down on her, Lucy wrapped her fingers around the engorged shaft, before gently moving them up and down over it. A soft gasp poured out of his open lips, his head tumbling over, as he let out a low, satisfied moan at her strokes.

"_Ah, Lucy,_" he rasped, chest heaving. "_Yes…that's it…_"

Holding back a naughty chuckle, Lucy leaned in closer, tracing the blade of her tongue up over the underside of his phallus, before sweeping around his shaft in a swirling motion.

Natsu's breathing picked up, as the pink-haired newlywed grunted, and moaned softly at her ministrations. His narrowed gaze barely picked up his blonde lover planting deep kisses all over his cock, leaving a few of her cherry-red lip prints around it. One of his hands tightened on an armrest of the recliner, while his other flew to rest onto the tuft of her hair, catching her attention.

Lucy looked up at him, again, blinking. Seeing his broad smile, and narrowed gaze of approval—along with his hand lightly rubbing the top of her head, all of it had egged her to continue what she was doing. Leaning in, once more, Lucy planted a kiss on the tip of his manhood, before taking the rest of his shaft into her oral cavern.

Natsu's hold on her hair tightened a bit, as he hissed, and grounded his leaning body against the chair. Gasping moans and curses escaped her husband, while he writhed around to the warm and moist sensation surrounding him.

"_Yes…fuck_," he grunted quietly, taking in the feel of her lips firmly wrapped around his phallus. "_More…Lucy…_"

Responding with a muffled moan, Lucy released her mouth from his cock, before she drew her tongue down the underside of it, towards his testes. She followed through, lashing the tip of her oral muscle against the junction between them, prior to pressing her lips against his testes, leaving another lip mark there.

Pleasure spiked through his body, as he slightly arched his posterior over the reclined backrest. Natsu peered down at his lustful wife, eyes barely open, both his hands now onto her head, as she resumed her fellatio of him.

Bobbing her head up and down, Lucy suckled around his shaft with all her might, low moans escaping out of her, in muffles. She dragged her tongue against it, at the same time, creating a loud, slurping noise every time she went down on him. The noises aroused both of them—especially Lucy, as she faintly sensed the warm moisture seeping out through her panties.

Natsu released a few shuddering gasps and groans, feeling a certain heat building up in his lower core. "_Mmmhh…Lucy…please…_"

Breathing through her nose, Lucy pumped her lips back and forth on him, before she hollowed out her cheeks, and began taking him in further.

Her husband threw his head back, releasing a louder groan, when he felt the head of his shaft reach further into her oral cavern.

"_Guh!_" He choked out, his hands fisting at her tufts, as she sucked all over him deeply. "_L-Lucy!_" Natsu felt the fire in his lower core rise quickly, along with a tingling sensation at the base of his spine. "_I-I can't…._" His eyebrows twitched, jaw clenching. "_I…I'm g-going to…_"

His eyes then shot wide open, when he felt her movements cease instantly. Slowly lifting his upper-body away from the backrest, Natsu looked down at his wife, who had just pulled her mouth away from his phallus. She coughed, and sputtered, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Lucy," he gasped, quickly placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Covering her mouth for another cough, the blonde's rhythm of breathing finally settled back to its regular pace, as drool ran down her chin. "Yes," she panted, wiping the drool out with the back of her hand. "I'm okay, Natsu."

"Oh, good," he gave a content sigh, smiling. "That's a relief."

Lucy smiled back at him. "But…how was it, Natsu?" Her brows curved inquisitively. "Was it…better than you thought?"

He nodded his head shortly, and broadened his grin. "Yeah, of course I loved it, Lucy!" He rubbed her shoulders softly. "I didn't know you can reach that far, with your mouth."

Her cheeks reddened at his remark. "Well…I-it's my first time doing it," she murmured, her gaze steered away from him.

Natsu held a low chuckle to himself, as he gently brought his hands to the sides of her face. "It's not bad for your first time, 'though." His smile widened a bit, at her bashful, pouting expression, while he caressed her cheek. "Come here, Lucy."

The blonde was taken by surprise, when he tipped her chin up, and leaned in to take her lips with his own. She pressed her lips back against his, whilst leaving her hands on the side of his face, only for both to sneak their tongues into each other's mouths, again.

Rising off from the recliner, Natsu helped his loving wife onto her feet, as he stepped out of his discarded pants. The two of them continued in their liplock, while Natsu guided her onto the middle, open area of the fur rug, right in front of the fireplace.

Settling her onto the white floor-cloth, Natsu clambered on top of her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The word 'gorgeous' had already been used in his mind to describe her repeatedly, much like a broken record. But, here, that word came across him again, when he looked deeply at her face.

Underneath her feathered hair that fanned out all over the rug, her large, chocolate-brown irises shone brightly from the reflection off the lit fireplace. She narrowed those eyes, her lips stretched into a sweet smile that made his heart thump a bit faster.

His eyes sparked, as he breathed out in a murmur. "Lucy…"

She giggled quietly at him, fondling his cheek. "What are you waiting for…Natsu?"

Quickly seizing her lips, Natsu kissed her fiercely, as her hands roamed around the sides of his locks. Pulling away from her face, as fast as he took her lips, he moved down to plant a deep kiss on her neck, underneath her chin. His grin flashed for a very brief moment, when it earned him a gasping cry from her, before he continued to plant more kisses down her body.

Panting, Lucy squirmed about, as Natsu placed a few deep kisses around her large mounds. Her lithe fingers fisted the soft, fluffy fur. He left a trail of kisses down her abdomen, before his eyes finally stopped at the area between her legs.

His dirty grin broke wide open, when he inspected that intimate area of hers closely. Her red, high-cut lacy panties were already dampened from her arousal, Natsu making out the dark patch staining the very area between her inner thighs.

He could hear her whine from above. "D-don't stare at it like that!"

His gaze curving back up to her own, Natsu quietly chuckled, grinning playfully. "Hmm…I don't mind it at all."

Lucy pouted at him, in response, right before he lifted her legs together. Hooking his fingers on the hem of her panties, from the sides, Natsu slowly tugged them away. His focus was trained on the thin ropes of sticky, clear fluid that bowed between her panties, and her entrance, prior to all of it breaking apart. Sliding them past her knees, he shifted his focus towards his wife's face, her expression filled with great fervour, and anticipation of what was going to come next.

Slipping the undergarment through her feet and out, Natsu held the bunched knickers in his hand, before throwing them over his shoulder, his broad grin of content signifying his wanton desire.

The blonde woman held back a short squeak, when her husband suddenly parted her shapely legs outward, exposing her most intimate area to him. Covering her mouth with her fingers, the bashful Heartfilia watched, as Natsu peered at her exposed entrance with captivated eyes.

Under her patch of neatly-trimmed golden curls, his gaze fell upon her vaginal entrance. Leaking with clear fluid that trickled down her inner thighs, its labia were engorged, with the fleshy bits of its clit peeking out within the vulva.

Shuddering breaths escaped Lucy, as she saw her husband onto his knees, his head leaning in towards her nether-regions.

Hands on her thighs as support, Natsu began kissing around her inner thighs, leaving dark bruises on them. Lucy reacted with airy mewls, tossing her head left and right, while her husband continued with his teasing touches.

The pink-haired Dragneel followed through, licking away the transparent liquid that gathered on the inner-most areas of her thighs, savouring its slightly-acetic, but sweet flavour.

"_Natsuuu_," Lucy whimpered, her head lifted a bit to look down at him. "_Pleeease…_"

His lips stretched to a wide, naughty smile at her plea, Natsu proceeded to sweep the blade of his tongue against her sopping clit.

A short, but loud cry was wrested from the blonde, as she arched her back slightly, in response. Turning her head side to side, delighted moans spilled through her gape, while her hands flew over to her lover's spiky locks.

Natsu grunted quietly, having felt her fingers bunch around his hair. He continued to pleasure her, licking away at her clit, tracing the tip of his tongue all over her most sensitive areas.

"_Mmmmhh! Haaah!_" Lucy squealed away, her body quaked with excitement. "_Natsu! …More!_"

Granting her request proudly, Natsu furthered her pleasure, sneaking his tongue into her vaginal opening. It earned him another squeal from her, and a tightened hold on his hair, as he slid his tongue all over her inner folds.

Arching her back even more, Lucy kept her grip on her husband's locks, as she threw her head back in bliss. "_Natsuuu!_" She cried out, chest heaving heavily, the fire stoking upward within her lower core.

Now holding her by her outer thighs, Natsu shoved more of his tongue into her inner folds, licking at them more intensely. He then quickly pulled his tongue out of them, before covering over her vaginal entrance with his mouth, lapping up her outer folds with his oral muscle.

"_Aaaahhhn!_" Lucy cried out, again. She could feel the pressure in her lower core about to snap. "_Natsuuu! …Ah! …I'm…I'm g-gonna—_"

She suddenly gasped, when she felt him pull away from her clit without warning, bringing her legs down to the rug. Panting hoarsely, still, Lucy lifted her upper-body to face Natsu, who had wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Natsu," she frowned, her eyes cross with confusion. "Wh-why did you—"

"Turn your body around," he murmured lowly at her, his smiling expression becoming more lascivious. "I want you on your hands and knees."

Blinking, surprise befell Lucy for a second, as she made out his irises that turned a more smoky green in nature.

"Ah…y-yes," she stumbled in her response slightly, at his bold request.

Through heavy-lidded eyes, a thrill was sent through Natsu's senses, when his blonde wife turned over to plant her splayed palms, and bent knees against the rug. His senses were further inflamed, when her heart-shaped ass faced him, in plain view. Spreading her legs apart, the arousal in his body surged, when his sights captured her dripping pussy, wet with the same clear fluid that he relished beforehand.

His lips cracked open a rapacious grin, his fangs exposed. _'Perfect…'_

With bated breath, Lucy turned her head back, glimpsing at her husband crawling towards her.

Positioning over her body, Natsu leaned in to nuzzle against her shoulder, earning him a delighted giggle from the celestial mage. He returned with a mischievous chuckle of his own, before he began kissing the crook of her neck. Soft moans poured out of her lips, as he pressed his lips against it.

"Natsu," she panted, gasping. "Please…_I want it…_"

The pink-haired Dragneel smirked silently, reeling away from her shoulder. Placing a hand on her hip, Natsu used his other hand to guide the head of his hardened phallus towards her moistened entrance. His attention then went to Lucy, who squeaked, and gasped, as he rubbed the tip against her outer folds. Her body trembled with great anticipation, her shallow breathing picking back up.

Pressing the tip against her vaginal opening, Natsu slowly pushed in, both his hands now onto her hips. Lucy mewled loudly at the intrusion, his shaft beginning to stretch her apart, inside. Her fingers bunched around the piles of white fur tightly, while her upper-body curved downward, pushing her breasts onto the rug.

Breathing in sharply, he gently drew his hips back, until the head of his shaft remained inside her. With a quick thrust forward, he slid his entire shaft completely in.

A piercing squeal broke loose from Lucy, who grappled her hold around the fur, as a powerful bolt of energy shot through her spine. Her jaw clenched, while her inner walls wrapped around him. Natsu grunted deeply, as those wet, warm, and silky sensations began taking over his mind. In his lack of better words, it had felt _great_ to be inside her again. The ethereal feeling he felt before, had returned in that very moment.

Sensing her love canal squeezing around his cock, Natsu began to pull his hips back, before driving them in. Gasping squeaks escaped her, as she felt his phallus slip in, and out, repeatedly.

The glass table shook mildly, along with the glassware that clinked around above it. In front of the roaring flames within the fireplace, Natsu thrusted deeply into his blonde lover, thin clouds of vapour pouring out from his husky breaths.

"_Oh, yes! Haaah!_" Lucy cried out, head craned upward. "_Natsu! …Ah!_"

She maintained her grip on the strands of fur, as she reigned in the fuzzy, ecstatic sensations that whirled around in her head. Her enormous, heaving breasts swayed back and forth, with every plunge of his hips. Her tongue drew out slightly from her gape, thin clouds of vapour also pouring out from there.

"_Fuck_," he hissed, pounding away from behind. "_You feel so good, Lucy!_"

His gaze panning down, Natsu took full view of her sleek back, curvy sides, and her rotund bottom. In addition, her long, feathered locks rose and fell in ripples, and waves.

"_So good_," she panted, echoing her lover's remarks, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "_AH!_ _…So good!_"

Skin slapping against skin reverberated throughout the interior, when Natsu picked up his pace. Noises of pure ecstasy escaped both lovers, who could not just get enough of each other. Sheen layers of sweat coated their bodies, as they continued their carnal, lustful act.

* * *

The flames maintained their peak height under the mantel, while the entire suite was filled with sounds of impassioned moans, grunts, and groans.

Lucy mewled away in staccato, finding herself onto her side, her bent knees spread wide apart. Her pink-haired husband, also on his side, cradled her body from behind, plunging his shaft in and out of her. His momentum unbroken, Natsu firmly held the thigh of her lifted leg for support.

"_N-Natsu!_" She squeaked out a moan, her gaze slightly turned back towards her lover, gape quivering. "_M-more!_"

In the midst of his breath pouring out huskily, Natsu flashed a dirty smile at her, before intensifying his thrusts. It earned him a short, high-pitched cry from the blonde, who closed her eyes, and lolled her head to the side. She curled her toes, while her large mounds bobbled around shortly.

Gasping, and moaning, Lucy could feel the head of his phallus push aggressively further with each thrust, reaching deep against her most sensitive spots. She could even feel him throb within her vaginal depths.

"_Lu…cy_," Natsu groaned out her name softly, grunting at her love canal contracting around his shaft.

Said busty blonde turned her attention back towards him, when she heard her name spill under his breath. Instant surprise befell her, as her husband seized her lips, with his. Her faint squeak was muffled out in the searing kiss, upon finding herself fully on her back. She could feel his body shift over, to be on top of her, again.

Natsu began driving his hips into her strongly, restarting the intense pace of his thrusts. Breaking apart their lips from each other, Lucy cried out delightfully, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Her body writhing with tinges of pleasure, she raised her legs on an upward angle, allowing him deeper access into her depths.

"_N-Natsu!_" She squealed, her bent legs riding up against his waist. "_Natsuuu!_"

Her pink-haired husband growled out a grunt, while he plowed into her. Jaw clenching, Natsu could sense his own pleasure reaching its tipping point, feeling the fire in his lower core close to bursting away. Eyes flicked open, his sights immediately made out her gaping expression, rapturous with unbridled ecstasy. As they fell downward, they captured a great view of her bouncing, melon-sized breasts.

His fingers quickly latched onto them, squeezing the supple flesh against his skin. Lucy threw her head back, and to the side, letting loose another high-pitched squeal. His firm caresses added more to the pleasure she received from him, on top of his cock buried deep into her that it almost reached the mouth of her womb.

Natsu hissed harshly, and cursed, feeling the familiar tingles in the base of his spine reoccur. Combined with the throbbing of his shaft becoming more frequent, he knew that he was now reaching the point of no return, as he continued to fondle her twin peaks.

Caught in the storm of his own delight, an idea conjured up faintly in his mind—one that he never fully explored with his wife…yet.

Lilting moans escaping through clenched teeth, Lucy could tell she was reaching her tipping point, as well. The ball of energy built up in her lower body was also about to explode.

"_Natsuuu!_" She squealed even louder, holding him in a loving embrace. "I'm about to come! _I-I'm—_"

Her ears barely picked up his grunt, before she felt his body begin to pull away. Lucy gasped, eyes parted wide, when the warm and thick sensation in her love canal suddenly vanished. Before she could even know why, she felt her husband straddle her chest without warning, his legs touching her sides.

Lucy squeaked, when she felt his hands part her breasts, and his hardened phallus rested onto the middle of her chest, slick with her arousal.

"_L-Lucy!_" Having groaned her name aloud, Natsu wasted no time in putting his idea into use. Pressing her breasts together, he began thrusting in and out of her cleavage, sandwiching her mounds all over his cock.

In the dragon-slayer's mind, it felt quite sublime. Although it felt ethereal being buried into her vaginal depths, it didn't come close to the sensation he was experiencing, being surrounded snugly in between her breasts. The same warmth surrounding him was there, but with the addition of her velvety skin, and the gelatin sack-like consistency of how soft they were.

The busty blonde responded with more delighted moans, as he slid his phallus back and forth. Lifting her head upright, Lucy was in awe, watching the head of his penis poke out from her cleavage, with every thrust.

Tucking her arms against the sides of her chest, she crossed her forearms over her breasts, pushing them against each other tightly. Natsu lolled his head back, in response, his moans coming out in gasps, from such warm softness moulding all over the pulsating stiffness of his manhood. He braced his hands over her forearms, helping her secure her hold around his shaft.

"_Yesss_," he hissed fervently, retracting his hips, and pushing them forward in repetition. "That's it, Lucy_…hah…fuck!_"

Mewling breaths came away from the blonde, as she scalloped her tongue out. She darted the blade of it out against the tip of his phallus, whenever the head of it emerged through, in each push of his hips. Lucy savoured the taste of the pre-cum that seeped out of the tip; a combination of somewhat-bitter, and somewhat-sweet. The head of his penis twitched, along with the rest of his shaft, as she dipped her tongue against the most sensitive part of it.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu called out in a shuddering gasp. The tingles building in the base of his spine grew sharper, and intense, while he picked up the pace of his thrusts. "_I…I'm…I'm gonna…_"

Right as she knew what he meant from his gasps, the busty blonde heard him grunt gutturally, at the same time his hips lunged forward. Short, loud squeals broke out from her, when she felt a few long, thick strings of warm fluid land onto her skin.

Primal moans, growls, and grunts had all escaped Natsu, as he gave a few hard, jerking thrusts through her cleavage. He could feel himself give in to the cresting waves of his climax, in tandem with the liquid warmth escaping his shaft in pulses. Sensing his wife releasing her forearms away from her breasts, the pinkish-haired Dragneel freed his cock away from them. His fingers grasping his manhood, Natsu pumped his hand over it, repeatedly. Hoarse groans spilled from him, as he let more of his liquid warmth expel in short spurts.

Panting unevenly, Natsu was slumped forward slightly, while catching his breath. Sweat dripped above, and below his closed eyes. Recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm, he slowly got up on his feet, and moved around his wife, only to seat himself in front of her. There, he slowly re-opened his eyes, before they instantly snapped wide, upon the full realization hitting them.

Sitting upright, the blonde female also breathed irregularly. Thick globs and patches of iridescent-white fluid gathered onto her front fringes, her face, her neck, and her enormous mounds. Some of it dripped down her chin, while a couple of blotches ran southward over a breast, like icing.

The entire, messy sight had sent his blood pooling into his loins again, re-igniting his semi-flaccid phallus.

Her eyes cracked open gently, Lucy blinked when she felt the residual warmth of the fluid on her skin. Her mouth formed open a gape, when she looked down at the pearlescent-white, viscous fluid atop her large globes.

"_Oh my_," she remarked quietly, instinctively dabbling her fingers onto the sticky, glaze-like liquid. "There's _so much_…and _so warm_…"

Lucy then crawled over to the glass table, where she reached a dark-coloured towel from the closest corner. She wiped away the semen from her hair, face, neck, and chest, with it. As she did, complete realization struck her mind, of what transpired during those few, short moments.

"Wait," she blinked, placing the towel back on the table. Lucy turned to her kneeling husband, brows raised, eyes cross with bewilderment. "Natsu…why didn't you come inside me?"

His face flushed with red, in response. "I…I was going to," Natsu stammered, somewhat struggling in his explanation, "but, I wanted to do this kind of thing, instead…since I never tried it before, with you." Ashamedly, he bowed his head, and turned his focus away from her. "I…I'm so sorry, Lucy." He suppressed a gulp in his throat. "I shouldn't have."

A wonderstruck expression painted her countenance, in tandem with her ponderous stare. She blinked rapidly a few more times, before her lips stretched into a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Natsu."

He brought his gaze back towards her, with an astounded look on his face. "But, you…you forgive me?"

Lucy simpered at him. "Of course I do, Natsu!" The blonde crawled towards him. "Even if it's what I didn't expect from you, I still liked it as much as you did."

Natsu blinked at her, slightly-dumbstruck, as she kneeled in front of him. "Lucy…"

She giggled shortly. "Besides…we still have the whole night for each other." Her eyes then trailed down to his fully re-engorged manhood, having risen to full-mast again. "And, I can see that your _'little dragon'_ is already up for another round." The sight of it had made Lucy lick her lips.

Peering down where her eyes were previously transfixed towards, the young, pink-haired male looked back up to her eyes, with a wicked grin—and the unmistakeable glint in his eyes. He chuckled darkly, in which Lucy giggled airily, as her response.

Both leaned in to capture the lips of one another, sharing yet another fiercely-passionate kiss, their tongues pushing up against each other. Her hands flew to his erect phallus, fingers running up and down on it. Natsu moaned lowly into the kiss, before he quickly restrained her hands with his own, earning him a playful laugh from his wife.

* * *

Small squeaks of spring coils pierced through the room, in combination with airy moans of a young female.

"_Hah…oh, yes_," Lucy panted, lilting another moan. "_Natsu…_"

Natsu could barely keep his eyes open, as he focused on her bouncing figure on top of him. "Lucy…_f-fuck…_"

His hands guided her hips, as she rolled them against his own. Natsu leaned back against the other chair, its backrest reclined at an angle, while Lucy straddled his hips, and rode him like a dragon.

Grunting, and groaning, Natsu brought his head up, and tilted his eyes downward. He could barely make out her pussy taking him by the inch, as she slid her body down. Shifting his sights away from there, they panned up to her jiggling, perky bosom. Her sizeable breasts rose and fell, with every bounce of her hips.

Raising his upper-body off the backrest, he quickly leaned in to close his mouth around an areola on her breast. His tongue swirled around its puckered bud, while his free hand squeezed onto her other, unattended mound. Lucy tilted her head back, and released a crying squeal, while her husband added to the pleasure she received.

"_Natsu_," she mewled through shaky breaths. "_P-please…_"

Not minding the hint of his own essence that remained on her skin, along with the sweat that beaded on there, Natsu swept his tongue around her mound. He felt her hands gripping the back of his head, while he switched to the other breast.

It took a brief moment, until he felt her hands suddenly on his shoulders, pushing his upper-body back against the backrest. Her hands fell to his abdominals, where his wife took the opportunity to feel how rock-solid and sculpted they were. Her fingers dug into them, while she sped the pace of her bounces, buckling her hips against him.

"_Shit_," Natsu gasped out hoarsely, an eye shuttered, keeping a firm grip on her waist. "_Yes, that's it, Lucy…_"

Shuddering rasps escaped Lucy's breath, as she began to bounce wildly. "_Oh yes, oh yes,_" she repeated, tongue protruding out underneath her rolling eyes. "_Natsu…oh, yes!_"

Lucy cried out sharply, when she felt him buckle his own hips against her, as she came down. Low growls rumbled from her pink-haired lover, not wanting to let his wife have it all, by herself. He began rocking his hips hard against hers, every time she came down.

"_N-Natsu!_" The blonde cried out, feeling that same ball of energy building in her lower core, about to burst. "_I…I'm…almost…_"

She heard a grunt from him. "_I'm…almost there…too_," he growled, jaw clenching slightly. "_Just…cum for me…Lucy…_"

Repeating those three words under his ragged breath, Natsu kept propelling his hips intensely against her, hearing his wife's moans pick up in volume, and pitch.

An errant buckling of their hips had finally sent both lovers reaching their peaks. A strangled, breathless cry spilled from Lucy's gape, as her head dropped back. Her quaking body, paralyzed from the amount of energy that surged through her nerves, froze in place. In the midst of her climax, she dimly recognized her fluidic warmth flowing out in a gush, and his warmth pooling against her lower abdomen.

The sensation was likewise for her husband, whose hold on her hips tightened. Growling gutturally, Natsu arched his lower-back slightly, the muscles in his body tightening. Flames of pleasure engulfed his entire body, the sensation coinciding with the other sensations of her liquid heat coating around him—and, his own liquid heat erupting outward.

A very brief moment passed by, before the two lovers snapped out of the waves of pleasure that washed over them, still connected together.

Short of breath, Lucy gently collapsed onto her husband's chest, landing the side of her head under his chin. She could feel his chest heaving laboriously, his flushed skin quite temperate to the touch.

At the same time, as he wrapped his arms around her, Natsu felt her generous breasts flatten against his upper torso. He sensed his flagging phallus twitch and re-harden, in response. He could also feel their mixed love juices leak through the crevices of her entrance, where they trickled down his shaft, and onto his testes.

Both of them felt the heartbeats of one another, while they caught their breath. Lucy was the first to break the post-coital silence.

"_Mmmm_," the blonde purred sultrily. "That felt amazing…Natsu…"

Natsu held a low, but satisfied hum, smiling widely. "Not as amazing as you were, Lucy."

She responded to his remark, with a playful swipe of her hand against his chest, and a mischievous giggle. "Oh, stop it, _you_!"

The dragon-slayer snickered back, before he leaned in to slant his lips over hers. It was a slow, simmering kiss they shared, unlike the other, much-passionate kisses they took part in. A gasping squeak escaped Lucy, when she felt his cock twitch, and thicken within her love canal.

She pulled her face away from him, now fascinated with awe. "Natsu…you've gotten big, again."

Natsu suppressed a grunt, upon feeling her inner walls lightly squeeze around him. He chuckled shortly at his wife, grinning boldly at her. "Wanna keep going, for another round?"

Lucy blinked at him very briefly, before her lips stretched into a sultry smile, under her smoky brown eyes.

She aggressively attacked his lips, slanting hers onto them. Low, subdued moans escaped them, their tongues clashing with each other. Lucy wriggled her hips around, rocking them slowly against his, restarting the same motions that eventually kicked off another round of love-making.

* * *

A couple of hours passed by, with the flames in the fireplace crackling at a low simmer.

Natsu and Lucy had both found themselves on top of the circular bed, with its sheets and pillows in disarray. Their bodies flushed and drenched with sweat, and marked with small love bites on certain areas, both of them struggled slightly to catch their breaths.

Natsu was laid out on the mattress, fully spread, while his wife lay on her side, her legs bent and apart from one another. Globs of his thick, pearly-white seed sloshed out of her entrance, staining her inner thighs, and trickled onto the sheets.

Huffing about, for a few minutes, Natsu finally settled into the regular rhythm of his breathing. He lazily turned his head to his left, where he faced his wife directly. His eyes met her loving ones that had been staring at him, for a moment beforehand. Shifting his entire body to be on its side, also facing against her directly, Natsu reached an arm over to rest his hand on the side of her head.

Ruffling her feathered locks lightly, he then brought his fingers over to her cheek. His skin warmed a bit more at his wife's smiling face, her sweet smile bringing more of those fuzzy, lighthearted sensations in his head.

Gently brushing his fingers against her cheek, Natsu flashed open his charming, bright smile, and laughed quietly. Lucy returned with a bright smile of her own, and hummed happily at him. They shared one last kiss for the night, before both eventually succumbed to their natural desire for sleep, their hands linked together. They let the flames in the fireplace slowly burn themselves out.

* * *

By morning's rise, the fireplace was all barren, aside from piles of soot, and darkened chunks of burnt wood.

Emerging from their slumber, the newlywed couple—having consummated their marriage that night—stirred around, as they were both awoken. Both rising upright, they yawned, and stretched, before getting off from the bed.

Planting their feet on the floor, the two of them didn't exchange their morning greetings with one another. Without a word, instead, the couple had embraced each other, together. Another small, but passionate kiss between the two had followed, afterward.

Lucy then yelped, when Natsu scooped her up by her legs, carrying her in his arms. Laughing heartily, Natsu carried her into the bathroom, nearby. Moments later, thin vapours of steam wafted out the open door. Sounds of the water running from the shower emerged from said room, in conjunction with Lucy's moans, her husband's grunts, and the unmistakeable noise of skin slapping against skin.

The rest of the days, and nights, spent at Akane Resort saw the couple explore around the rest of the grounds, including its beach. They spent their entire honeymoon having fun, taking in its wonderful sights…and making a lot of love to each other, in between.

* * *

Evening fell, as the skies turned into a dark-purplish field, with a yellowy streak extending towards the horizon, complete with thin, violet-pinkish clouds. The sun hovered over the horizon, and over a cluster of structures that was the resort, from the very far distance.

Natsu's eyes captured its sparkling, and flashing lights, across the sea of shimmering water, before the dragon-slayer gave a long, quiet sigh at them.

A hand over the top of a wooden post to support his standing body, Natsu can only reflect those times spent with his wife over there. It was hard to think, in his mind, that it had already been a while, since they set foot on that place.

Regardless of that, he could never forget the ever-so-jubilant memories of Lucy and him, having the best days—and, nights—of their lives. They were the ones that he'd cherish for the rest of his life.

As he continued to stare into the distance, reflecting upon those outstanding moments, his train of thought was disrupted by the call of his name.

"_Natsu!_" The voices echoed behind him, only becoming louder, and clearer, as they got close. "Natsu!"

Finally turning around, said pink-haired dragon-slayer was pleasantly surprised to see a couple of figures he recognized in front. Coming down the boarded walkway, from the hill, was his blonde wife. She was accompanied with his blue-furred, winged feline companion.

A welcoming smile found Natsu's face, upon seeing her again.

She was still as beautiful, as she was, before. Her hair was no longer feathered, however, having returned to its straightened form. Furthermore, she was in a long, forest-green dress that flowed closer to her knees.

Natsu greeted them with a wave of his hand. "Well, hey, you two!"

"Natsu," Lucy called out to him, her bent arms at her sides. "What were you doing there?"

A small chuckle to himself, Natsu turned his head back to the scenery. "It's…nothing, Lucy," he murmured, his lips creasing elatedly. "Just enjoying the view, from here."

There was a slight breeze in the air that whistled past him, rustling his front locks, and blowing his scarf around. He then returned his gaze upon his wife.

Lucy draped her right hand over her abdomen, swollen and rounded heavily, and rubbed it in a gentle, circular motion. The sight had made his smile widen.

It warmed his heart even more to know that his wife, at more than seven months pregnant, is now carrying—rather, _growing_ a new life within her.

A new life that they both created from those warm, passionate nights at the Akane Resort.

Their future.

The blonde then let out a gasp, causing Natsu to move away from the fence, and advance towards her.

His brows shifted upward, an inquisitive look in his eyes. "Lucy, what is it?"

"She's kicking again, Natsu," Lucy softly whispered, smiling joyously, as her husband joined in.

Placing his large palm over her swollen belly, Natsu could feel the flutters their unborn child made, through her maternity dress.

"I can't wait until she's finally here, Lucy," he professed, beaming brightly. "This is still the best thing ever to happen to all of us, here."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, smiling serenely.

Natsu then leaned in to press his lips against hers. Lucy took in the mild warmth of his lips, as she also pressed her lips onto his.

Happy snickered behind his paw, hovering right before them. "They _really_ loooove each other!"

Breaking away from one another, Natsu and Lucy shared a laugh together, as well, joining their Exceed companion in joyous occasion.

"Hey, it's getting late," the dragon-slayer reminded his wife. "How 'bout we come back home, right now?"

Lucy nodded, concurring. "Yeah!"

Happy also chimed in. "Aye!"

"Alright!" Natsu grinned, in his usual high spirit. "Let's go!"

All three of them then made their way down the boardwalk, Natsu's hand holding hers. The now-expecting couple began to leave behind the sights of Akane Beach, from the extremely-long distance. What they did not leave behind, however, were the exceptional—yet, intimate memories they made together.

It was truly a profound honeymoon that they would never forget.

* * *

**So, yeah, here's more about this one-shot. When I typed out the first few paragraphs of this story, it was initially titled "**_**Sinful Honeymoon**_**". Then, I thought it would've been too obvious for a title. Instead, I changed it a little bit, to "**_**Sweet Honeymoon!**_**" (Yes, with the exclamation mark at the end). Somewhere down the line, however, I felt that the title didn't actually reflect the certain recurring themes in the story, at the time I was close to finishing it. That's when the title changed, once more, to the one you're seeing above.**

**As mentioned in the opening notes, I did have substantial difficulties trying to complete this one-shot. Most of the difficulties I had, right from the beginning, were pretty much on…well, me. Generally-speaking, there were multiple times in the past two years that I just didn't have the drive, or the need to type out what I wanted. Even when I do have the feeling, somewhere, of wanting to get back to typing them, the need for that really wasn't there, somehow. **

**To me, it was frustrating. Having more responsibilities later on in my life (including a part-time job) doesn't really help much about that, either. **

**Most recently, 'though, I feel more motivated than ever, when it comes to making fanfics. I'll admit that it will still take some more time to type them out. However, with a few changes I've made in my usual routine—as well as some inspiration from other fanfic authors, and fan-artists out there, I'm getting right back up to speed on exploring some of the ideas I previously had. In the meantime, you can expect more stories to come out, when they're ready!**

**Once again, I hope all of you enjoyed this one-shot! As I already alluded to, this story took a couple of (agonizing) years to complete. But, I feel it is still worth it to share with those in the FT fandom, anyway. **

_**Stay tuned for more!**_


End file.
